Dominant
by Ever December
Summary: When a poorly planned quidditch related prank lands Draco, Harry, and Ron in a sticky situation, a fight for dominance is bound to occur. wanring intense slash rated M for a reason.


**Author's Note:** This was Written based on a comment on another Fanfic of mine. It is a one-shot, my first one. Comments are candy, please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** No. I don't own any of the recognizable characters or settings. I own my own plot. That's it. J.K. Rowling is the one who gets the credit for everything else.

No one was sure quite how everything had managed to spin quite so out of control. Okay, that was a lie. It all started out with Draco Malfoy being forced to do the dirty work for his team. Slytherin and Gryffindor were the next teams to be matched up and Slytherin didn't stand a chance against them if they didn't take out the "Gryffindor Golden Boy". It was cheap, it was stupid, but it was true. The team was crippled by the loss of their last set of seventh years and, although they weren't bad, they weren't going to win. Not without a trick or two. The keeper could pull his own, the chasers and beaters were just good enough. Draco was at a disadvantage. Sure he was better than the other housed, but he was about to go up against the boy who won a game by accidentally swallowing the snitch. Who won accidentally? No, Draco didn't like his odds at all. He already lost to the boy before. Apparently his team had a similar view, and had decided the best they could do was take him out of the equation. So here Draco was stuck hiding in a stinking Quidditch locker room waiting for Harry to end up alone as he almost always did after practice. Stupid Weaselby wouldn't leave.

"That was a wicked practice Harry. I think you've killed me. I don't know how I'm still standing." Ron had whined, he had gotten out of the shower and had wandered to his locker to change. _Oh dear god please don't let the stupid git find me_, Draco had pleaded in his head. He was barely hidden behind a rack of drying towels and a locker. _Please don't let this be his locker, turn the other direction._ But Ron hadn't and Draco had drawn his wand as the wanker exposed his hiding place and immediately called for Harry.

"Well isn't this just ace." Harry had said pulling his wand from God-knows-where and pointing it at Draco, followed by Ron who, in the most graceless way possible, had reached into his locker and extracted his own while struggling to keep his towel up during the process. "Little Malfoy caught in the act of what? Pounding one out to the sight of naked Gryffindor boys? Or maybe trying to hex someone for the benefit of the Slytherin team? You lot would definitely be slimy enough to do something like that."

"I'd like you to know that I am not so low as to try and entertain myself with the sight of you prancing idiots, Potty. And what I'm doing in here is none of your business." Draco scowled, running hexes through his mind searching for something to stun him and get the job done, while also cursing Weasley and thus allowing him to make his escape.

"So you are here to attack me."

"Slimy prat isn't he? Just like the snake he stands for." Ron decided to chime in. Draco pointed his wand at the weasel instead.

"Snakes aren't slimy, imbecile. But you wouldn't know would you? Too big a pansy to touch one I'd bet." Ron grabbed Draco and shoved him against a locker, knocking the wand out of Draco's hand. The force from Draco's back hitting the locker causing several to open spill their contents, there was the sound of glass breaking and a heady scent filled the air, someone's cologne had spilled.

"How can you call anyone a pansy when you're here going to curse a player on the Gryffindor team because you're too scared to play against the team fairly?" Harry said coming in closer his wand pointed at Draco's face, backing up Ron's physical prowess with the promise of magic. Draco was beginning to feel that they were getting too close and was trying with all his might not to notice Ron's lack of coverage.

"You say that, but how do you know I don't just dislike you? At least I have the balls to curse someone. You're as bad as Ron here." Draco said. He was beginning to feel lightheaded, and a little dizzy. Why did this seem to be turning into a contest?

"Draco, I doubt you have any. You're nothing but a spineless worm." Lightheaded, with adrenaline and testosterone flooding through his veins making him determined to prove them wrong, Draco had dropped his pants. That was when all hell broke loose. Harry looked too stunned not to tease, so he had taken the opportunity. "What? Never seen pair as big as that before? You must be jealous. I doubt you could even compare." Harry had proceeded to drop his towel in response. Then it had turned into a contest. Wands flung aside and replaced with each boy's respective member. It had been Draco's turn to gape. Harry was by no means small. Long and thick, it was the kind of weapon women would lay right on the floor for. Soon Draco's gaze was forced to the rest of his body. Well toned and accurately described by his title of "Golden Boy", Harry was, in full meaning of the word, a dish. Draco was suddenly inclined to devour him. His chocolate brown hair almost edible, dripped onto Harry's face in a way that made the female sex pale in comparison. He wondered how someone's body could be that alluring. From his almost slender shoulders, to his slightly feminine hips, Harry was the most alluring thing he had seen in a long time. He longed to run his hands over Harry and observe what happened when white met gold. He didn't have a chance to contemplate this idea further; Ron was the next to grab his attention.

Ron was fire. He hadn't realized that when looking at him before, and wondered if the Weasley name was what had put him off. The damn cologne was beginning to seriously make him dizzy at this point. Ron's Hair was scarlet when wet and even clinging to his face, still with water, seemed to shift and reflect light with every movement, giving off the appearance that it really was a flame. It dripped water onto Ron's broad shoulders, the muscles there tense, which ran down toward his stomach, with surprisingly perfect washboard abs. If this wasn't enough to tease the senses, then the trail of golden fiery hair that led to Ron's cock was. It, like the hair that had shifted into his eyes, was reminiscent of fire, only this was more the color of the embers at the base of a fire. His hips were defined and narrow, but in a way that seemed to radiate dominance. Draco realized he wanted to see what happened when Ron's fire met Draco's own ice. Which would win? Which would dominate? Would Draco be burned or would Ron's fire go out under his touch?

"Draco you little arse bandit you." Harry snickered. Draco looked down to see he was beginning to get hard.

"I'm not gay; I just appreciate all ranges of beauty and confine myself to no single outlet."

"Oh so you're ac/dc then?" Ron chimed in. Draco began to laugh outright.

"You two have no room to talk. You seem to forget yourselves." Ron blushed, igniting more fire while Harry just swallowed. That was when something had snapped in all three of them and they had all been caught up in a surge of intense lust that had overwhelmed them like a large wave, and pulled them under the surface. Deeper and deeper till there was no way any of them could escape.

First they had fought for dominance. All three gathered in a circle arguing over who should be the female, then someone had touched someone else's cock and they'd been distracted. All rubbing their bits together they had created a friction unrivaled by any seen before. It was electric, a battle like atmosphere that left no room for comforts, just pure, carnal, desire. It was wild, it was unrestrained and, by god, it was the best thing any of the boys had felt. Somehow Harry had been declared the girl, and was then shoved to the ground and was made to lie on his back by Ron and Draco while the two fought for the choice spot right above Harry. Draco won but it was short lived.

The positions shifted so harry was on his knees. Draco shoved a finger into Harry's arse and began to stretch and play with his hole. When Harry cried out, Ron shot a dirty look at Draco. Then Ron fed his dick to Harry. The way Ron was breathing mixed with the small moans he let out every now and then was just as erotic as the way Harry's arse tensed around Draco's finger every now and then. Then Harry sighed and Ron groaned loudly, the vibrations in Harry's throat no doubt sending vibrations up Ron's shaft in a very pleasing way.

Draco slid another finger into Harry and began to thrust them more violently into him. Harry pulled his mouth off of Ron in a gasping whimper that made Draco twitch in anticipation. Draco pulled Ron's face to his and began a new fight; their tongue's practically dueling in each other's mouths. Harry began to rut against Draco's fingers and Draco smiled in anticipation. Somehow Ron managed to get behind Draco and Draco mentally kicked himself for being so negligent, but he was too far to wait. He slid himself into Harry, relishing the moist warmth of being inside of another person. Harry was tight around him, and hot. Draco felt like he would be burned alive by the heat. And the Ron had forced himself into Draco.

It was painful in a way Draco couldn't have imagined. Unprepared and with no other experience to help him along the way, he thought he might die. But then Ron had _moved. _The shift all he needed, Draco let Ron's rhythm establish his endeavor into Harry. Ron thrust into Draco, Draco thrust into Harry, and Harry teased himself. The pattern repeated itself until Harry let out a scream so enticing, exciting and erotic that Draco climaxed. Harry spasmed around Draco who found himself unable to hold back. Draco emptied himself into Harry, unable to keep from giving voice to his orgasm. Ron was the last to end, hitting Draco over and over again in his spot until Draco had come for a second time. Ron spilled himself into Draco, and Draco found out what happened. When fire met ice, ice melted into a puddle onto the floor and lay there.

None of the boys moved, laying there sweaty, tired, and comfortable, even with the tension in the air, breathing in the scent of recently showered body, sex and that damn cologne. Harry rise and picked up his wand and his towel, Ron next, and finally Draco, who gathered his clothing wondering briefly when his shirt had come off. The boys rinsed off and dressed in silence before approaching the bottle of what they now knew was not cologne. What was left of the vial of potion was labeled as a very expensive brand of aphrodisiac, the contents of which had dissipated into the air around them and faded, like incense.

The three boys looked at each other in silent agreement: none would ever speak of this day again.

**Author's endnote:** Okay. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Smutty and pleasing? Clicky the blue button below and let me know okay? P.s. this was written at 1:23 in the morning and my word and grammar checks are only mechanical, so please let me know where you see errors like "Harry wandered…" instead of "Harry wondered…" I read it over but I am only human and we all know writers tend to miss their own mistakes. Especially at one in the morning.


End file.
